Forum:Kapitel 520 Diskussion
Keine Spoiler-Informationen außerhalb der Spoiler-Diskussion angeben solange nicht das komplette Kapitel erschienen ist! Soo, die neuesten Spoiler sind da! Anscheinend erfahren wir etwas mehr über die Hintergrundmotive von Kabuto und Tobi, obwohl ich ja glaube, das die sich gegenseitig anlügen... Anko soll für Kabutos Jutsu (wahrscheinlich Edo Tensei) geopfert werden, jedoch lässt Tobi Torune und Fuu erscheinen, ob sie anstatt Anko oder alle zusammen geopfert werden sollen weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls marschieren die Einheiten weiter und die Angriffs-Einheit kommt auch voran. Zabuza und Haku sind ebenfalls unterwegs, hoffentlich kommts zu nem richtig anständigen Kampf. Was aus Deidara und Chuukichi geworden ist weiß ich leider nicht.--DasallmächtigeJ 15:04, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) scheint interessant zu sein, fuu und torune leben also noch Sasuke 94 15:11, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) DasallmächtigeJ:ist bin sehr verwundert,dass du die Aktuellen Spoiler geschrieben hast.Dachte immer das ist Jonnys aufgabe.DarkPain14 15:36, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ist das wirklich der neueste Spoiler. :ja, das sind die spoiler von 520. johnny/ジョニー 15:48, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::ok es wundert mich nur weil sie ja sonst morgen erst da sind :::nein, die spoiler sind normalerweise mittwochs da, also heute. alles ganz normal. johnny/ジョニー 15:55, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) @DarkPain14: normalerweise macht das auch Johnny, aber als ich heute heimkam und sah das sie noch nicht da sind und da hab ich mir die Freiheit genommen, ist ja Jacke wie Hose wers reinstellt, steht ja eh das selbe drin... =P--DasallmächtigeJ 16:11, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ja, bin erst vor kurzem nach haus gekommen, ganz spät was die spoiler-zeit angeht ^^ und es ist ja auch egal wer die spoiler schreibt, solange diese bestätigt und gut und verständlich formuliert sind. fake-spoiler sind demzufolge natürlich nicht erlaubt. johnny/ジョニー 16:18, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : : :es war ja klar das Tobi und Kabuto ja nicht wirklich zusammen arbeiten werden. das einer den andern hinter gehen wird. nun bin ich mal gespannt was Torune und Fuu machen werden ob sie durch ein Gen Jutsu von Tobi kontrolliert werden. Und wen ja ob sie vielleicht auch das Rinnegan plötzlich haben. Ich hoffe es kommt zu einem guten Kampf zwichen Tobi und Kabuto!! darauf warte ich schon die ganze zeit MegaPimpf1 16:50, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) am Anfang wollte ich auch nicht, dass Tobi und Kabuto zusammen arbeiten und dass Tobi die ganze Sache allein durchzieht um mal seine Stärke zu sehen. Aber jetzt haben sie beide den Krieg angefangen und mittendrin streiten die sich. Na ja.. °Aizen° 17:04, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) So kann man doch auch sehen was Tobi und Kabuto drauf haben. Weil dieser Kampf find ich wesendlich intressanter als wen Naruto (mit seiner 08/15 strategie) gegen sie kämpfen würde. stimmt auch, aber besser wäre es, wenn sie am Ende des Krieges gegeneinander kämpfen würden, dass Kabuto Tobi am Ende verrät und...°Aizen° 17:27, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich vermute das Tobi mit der sache sicher zurecht kommt, er hat auch viel mehr lebenserfahrung als kabuto, ich frage mich bloß wie stark kabuto die Zetsus verändert hat. Sasuke 94 20:04, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- also... die komplette englische übersetzung von 520 (nur text) gibts bereits. und es ist der hammer - kuchiyose: edo tensei wird ganz in worten und bildern erklärt. wie bekannt braucht man für dieses jutsu etwas vom körper der zu wiederbelebenden person (blut, fleisch, was weiß ich alles). kabuto kann auerdem jiraiya nicht beschwören, da er erzählt, dass jiraiyas leiche in einem tiefen see versunken ist - so tief, dass der wasserdruck bei dieser tiefe es keinem menschen erlaubt dahin zu gelangen. außerdem sagt kabuto, dass er nie den körper von shisui finden konnte. kabuto erzählt es tobi, da dieser alles über edo tensei wisse wollte. und um tobi die funktionsweise von edo tensei zu veranschaulichen benötigt kabuto eine lebende person und jmd, den er beschwören soll. da kabuto anko nicht opfern will, weil diese orochimarus fluchmal besitzt und somit etwas von orochimarus chakra, das kauto für sich haben will, stellt tobi ihm fu und torune zur verfügung. sie töten torune... kabuto schneidet ihm ein stück seines körpers raus mit einem kunai (stück fleisch oder so) und legt es auf eine schriftrolle, dann stach er mit dem kunai sich selbst in die hand. jedenfalls konnte kabuto dann die seele des bereits toten torune in den lebenden körper fus beschwören - so wurde fu zu torune, der wieder zu bewusstsein kam und nicht verstehen konnte wo er ist. inoichi und ao finden heraus, dass die armee akatsukis vllt unter der erse sich bewegt. der raikage schlägt vor, dass man doton benutzt um den feind aus dem boden zu holen, daraufhin sagt oonoki, dass sie 2. division von kitsuchi informieren sollen. die angriffseinhaeit von kankurou ist noch unterwegs (wahrscheinlich verfolgen sie haku, zabuza und den rest). zum schutz von einem angriff benutzt haku sein hyouton-jutsu und beschützt somit sich und zabuza. dann merken sie, dass die anderen nach der attacke wieder auferstehen und merken, dass sie gar nicht sterben können, da sie bereits tot sind. kakashis division merkt eine von zaji (der eine aus kankurous team) geschossene leuchtrakete... kakashi sagt, dass nach der roten farbe der leuchtrakete zu urteilen es die angriffseinheit sei. sie gehen dann in ire richtung. etc. johnny/ジョニー 21:28, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :echt geil, auf ne richtige erklärung des jutsus hab ich schon ewig gewartet, jetzt kann ich den artikel noch erweitern wenn das kapitel in bild und schrift verfügbar ist.--DasallmächtigeJ 21:42, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wirklich interessant, gut das so ein jutsu erklärt wird. Sasuke 94 23:33, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wie jetzt? ist Kabuto zu jeder Leiche im Grab hingegangen, hat die ausgegraben und denen ein Stück fleisch abgeschnitten oder reicht schon ein Tropfen Blut?°Aizen° 15:59, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :weiß nicht :/ wir müssen auf das kapitel warten. johnny/ジョニー 16:38, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) dann frag ich mich wie er bitte dna von deidara bekommen hat, weil davor hatte kabuto ja rein garnix mir deidara am hut. LipiNoBakuha 17:27, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) des spielt doch keine rolle es reicht wahrscheinlich auch n haar oder (fingerabdruck) wahrscheinlich gehts beim jutsu um die dns des wird deidarasicher nicht merken wenn ern haar verkiert was mich mehr interesiert is wir an dnzo gekommen ist war kabuto schon auf der welt weil des einzige wasw ich mir vorstellen kann ist das orochimaru angefangen hat mit dem projekt edo tensai und kabuto es blos fortgeführt hat (noch zu Deidara, dns)ja. ich find auch, dass nur ein Tropfen Blut oder ein sehr kleines Stück Fleisch ausreicht, und da Deidaras Arm zerquetscht wurde und ihm deshalb ein Teil von seinem Oberarm fehlte kann es doch möglich für Kabuto gewesen sein. Was anderes wäre ja auch nicht denkbar, weil Asuma wurde ja vergraben und Kabuto hat ja jetzt nicht im Grab ihn ausgegraben und ein Teil von seinem Körper abgeschnitten. Aber man weiß ja nie...°Aizen° 17:41, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) kann ja auch sein das sich Kabuto die DNS von den Akazuki Mitgliedern geholt hat als er für Oro dort spionieren sollte . Weiß jemand ob Hakus Jutsu einen Namen hat? Könnte ja sein das der in der japanischen Version gesagt wird... ist aber scjön mal wieder ein Hyouton-Jutsu zu sehen, dass nicht aus einem Film, Filler oder Game kommt, im ganzen Artikel gibt es gerade mal 2 "echte" Jutsus. =P .nein, der name kam iin 520 nicht vor. johnny/ジョニー 14:35, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) yeahr :D haku power xD haku benutzt ein neues jutsu eine wand aus eis...klasse *___* ich möchte jetzt mal was klar stellen bei edo tensei ist es unwichtig ist ob man das fleisch von dem gbeschworenen vor seinem oder nach seinem tod holt man muss deswegen ja nicht gleich sein grab öffnen schlieslich war ja kabuto ziemlich oft in konoha und kann so ganz leicht an die dns von asuma gekommen sein ja, das ist durch das Kapitel jetzt eh schon geklärt.°Aizen° 18:05, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Es haut mich nicht wirklich vom Hocker das Naruto´s neues Jutsu wieder eine noch stärker Variante des Rasengan ist. Da würde es mich auch nicht wundern wen er dieses Bijuu Rasengan dann auch mit seinem Element kompiniert und das auch werfen kann. Ich bin gespannt welchen Haken Edo Tensei hat!!! Wahrscheinlich irgendwas brutales. ich hoffe das die bösen irgendjemanden(Sakura, Lee, Neji,...) töten und dann wiederbeleben und sie auf ihre Seite holen. Ich glaub ihr Vorteil sind: DIE TOTEN!!!!! Ich meine jeder der im Krieg draufgeht, kommt dank Kabuto auf ihre Seite!!! Das heißt an Armee mangelt es bei den Bösen nichtFuhou 13:29, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin eh mal gespannt wen die noch alles beschwören. Ich war echt sicher das Jiraiya kommt, aber der ist ja leider not available. Ich hab ja so das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er Kakashi ne Freude macht und Obito und/oder Rin beschwören wird. Außerdem wüsste ich gerne was aus Chuukichi und Deidara geworden ist. Chuckichi hat ja nicht mitgekämpft, der rennt wahrscheinlich noch iwo rum. Und man hat nicht gesehen wie Deidara besiegt wurde, wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn gefangen genommen und untersuchen ihn jetzt ka, wenn er gestorben wäre hätte man gesehen...--DasallmächtigeJ 13:42, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC)